GNSS devices are configured to determine their physical location by using GNSS signals from satellites. There are currently several types of operational and planned GNSS'es, including, without limitation, the American Global Positioning System (GPS), the Russian Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), the Chinese BeiDou Satellite Navigation Experimental System (BeiDou), the European Galileo system, and the Indian Regional Navigation Satellite System (IRNSS).
A GNSS device includes a GNSS receiver, which receives and decodes the GNSS signals. The signals provide an indication of the physical location of the device. The GNSS device may also include a communication subsystem to transmit the physical location information to another device, such as a server, a third party device, or a user device. Accordingly, GNSS devices are commonly used to track the physical location of vehicles, shipments, or other movable assets. By providing the tracking data, the GNSS devices enable asset managers to utilize their assets more efficiently. Additionally, the GNSS devices deter theft of assets and permit asset recovery.
In other use cases, the GNSS devices are used to track the physical location of individuals, including the elderly, teenagers, children, and handicapped persons. The tracking data provides peace of mind and enables loved ones to track down missing persons.
However, to be of any use, such GNSS device must remain powered on, either through battery power or through auxiliary power. Accordingly, a GNSS device that is configured to manage the power consumption of the device is desirable.